


You never know

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Crush, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 17:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Maya struggles with her unrequited crush on her friend  Andy and pretending it doesn’t bother her





	You never know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts).

> Enjoy hopefully you like this

“Maya are you okay?”Andy asked her friend 

Lately Andy noticed that Maya seems a little off 

Maya wasn’t acting like her usual self in her friends eyes and she was beginning to think something was wrong or she maybe did something wrong 

“Just a little tired don’t worry about me”Maya put on a fake smile trying to reassure her friend that all was well 

Andy didn’t necessarily buy her friends story that she was tired if there was something bothering her she’d probably tell her eventually 

Andy wouldn’t push her friend to answer her 

Even if Andy didn’t get an answer from her friend she’d try to be as understanding as she could 

“Did I do something is this about me getting upset over you and Jack?”Andy asked her 

“Me and Jack broke up”Maya revealed to her friend 

“Since when?”Andy’s eyes widened 

“Last night He wanted me to move in with him and I said no”Maya frowned thinking about her ex boyfriend 

“I’m guessing he didn’t take it too well”Andy replies 

Maya couldn't really tell her friend that she had feelings for her she couldn’t bear the thought of ever losing her 

The thing is Maya knows Andy would never return her feelings of love and adoration 

Maya always cared more about her friend than she’d liked to admit 

At first Maya thought she cared because they were not only best friends but were super close

Once Maya realized there was more to the reason why she cared so much for Andy she had a bit of a panic attack 

“Say there was this girl I liked I know her but I don’t want to tell her to her face how I feel”Maya put her secret crush out there 

“Well take the risk maybe mystery girl might feel the same way you never know”Andy gave her friend some advice


End file.
